


Spring Break, Forever

by BeatriceImpresaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceImpresaria/pseuds/BeatriceImpresaria
Summary: Kristen was a female fat admirer who lived a quiet, albeit boring life in a beach town. Everything changes when the girl whom she meets in her dreams becomes a bit more than a dream...Contains: WG, Reality Changing, BBW, and F/F
Kudos: 2





	Spring Break, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work that I was playing with in my head for a small amount of time while writing The Treatment. It was a lot more lighthearted, and I felt really nice putting it onto "paper". Hopefully you all enjoy; please give me critiques if you find anything you don't like about it, and I will be willing to listen to what you have to say.

**CONTAINS: Weight Gain, Reality Alterations, F/F**  
  
Setting up her towel and her umbrella, she took stock of the crowd that was already at the beach that morning. It was small and mostly contained the fishermen who were packing up for the day and the early birds who thought beach running was a good idea, but Kristen had to admit that the atmosphere was quite cozy. While she quite liked the tourists, one thing about them was that they were annoying, and the fishermen were, at least, quite hospitable whenever she struck up a conversation… whenever she cared to, anyways.

The sun was just coming into the horizon, warming the cool sand that had lost its heat in the previous evening. She sometimes got here early enough to appreciate the warm colors of the sunrise sky, but today was not one of those days. Her late nights got the best of her and she was just starting to get over a mild hangover. Despite that, Kristen could feel this was a particularly good morning for lounging around and ignoring the world around her.

Living by the beach was one of the best decisions Kristen had made. Her health had never been great as a kid, but the sea air was good for her health and the slow pace of the town allowed her to finally let go of the stress she harbored throughout her college years. She regularly made trips to the beach on some of her days off in the summer, lazing the day away under a large umbrella on a large towel wearing only a comfortable purple two-piece swimsuit, some eye-wear, and a straw hat. Sometimes she brought a book; other times she played in the water but, usually, she just watched the people that passed by from behind the shade of her dark sunglasses.

Goose Island was usually a sleepy tourist attraction but, in the summer, people from all around came to its coastline. As a part of the Chesterton area, it is just one of the many beaches that draws attention from those who want to enjoy the unique aspects of coastal culture. Seasonal shacks opened up on the shore with vendors from all over, providing residents and tourists alike a taste of food from around the world. Kristen had been a regular patron of a few stalls in the two years she’d lived here, and she knew well which of them were better than the others. The locals knew of her, either from her patronage or from seeing her resting under her umbrella. She set up in the same spot nearly every day, getting there early in the morning and not leaving until sunset. Far enough away from the ocean not to be soaked at high tide but not so far as to be in less favorable locations, just the way she liked it.

As many young people do, Kristen lived for the summer. She slaved away at her programming job just to afford some of the freedom that she could have in the cool breeze and warm sun. It certainly paid the bills that living in the suburbs of a coastal city, but the days where she could just sit in the shade and not have a care in the world were the best. It was the only time of the year that she felt like she could relax. Many of her friends said she needed to get laid. She just shrugged them off, always replying that it wasn’t the right time. She’ll find the right one eventually, she says. She wanted a girlfriend; she really did. There was just one tiny problem.

Of all the coastal towns she could have chosen to live in, she chose the one with the single lowest obesity rates in the country.

Unbeknownst to even her closest friends, Kristen held a deep secret: Another reason that she was out at the beach every day was to ogle the fat chicks in bikinis that regularly frequented the coastlines in summer. To her, it was a welcome respite from the skinny minnies and juice cleanse gurus that she saw flaunting their stuff. To see their wet one-pieces ride up their rears and their bouncing breasts barely contained by their straps was a comfort that followed her into the shower when she got home every night. Of course, seeing some of the boys and their bellies jiggling did provide some respite, but they didn’t give her the same fire.

Sadly, there didn’t seem to be any out yet. It was too early for any of the lazy beachgoers to be out; even the vendors were just firing up the grills for the day, filling the air with smoke and the beautiful scent of burning meats. Kristen felt unsatisfied and pondered whether she should just make the best of the morning and play in the mostly empty water or if she should sleep the morning away, having stayed up most of the night, and wake up when more tourists were around. Feeling the effects of her night out, she elected to do the latter, rolling over and passing out within a couple of minutes.

A dream that often accompanied her catnaps was one of those nudist beaches nestled in a cozy cove with a beautiful expanse of ocean stretching out into what seems to be forever. It was her paradise, one where she could laze the day away without a care in the world. No projects to return to; no nagging of friends to hook her up with any guys, not that she even cared to be with a guy… she didn’t even have to wear a bra! Her small breasts could go free and she could feel even more at home than anywhere else she had ever been. In the dream, she wasn’t even in the adult world yet; she was 19 again, a freshman in college, a fresh start to a life that, despite only just starting, was full of regrets.

What made her dream even better, though… was that it was populated solely by nude fatties. They all seemed to struggle with not bumping into each other, and Kristen was no exception. She reveled in those moments, even daydreaming about her own dreams and imagining one of those rotund figures squishing into her, even for a moment, and having to feverishly apologize while hiding that she actually enjoyed the experience. Heck, in her dreams, she didn’t even need to do that; the fat bodies seemed to be drawn to her, even though she was a stick in comparison. It was a fun quirk of the dream, one she took advantage of, bringing herself, at least in her dreams, close to her favorite fatties from that day.

There was one specific fat girl that had stuck out in her mind. This one appeared in every dream, and it was the only one who ever talked other than to express apology for bumping into her. This one seemed to be almost… in on the dream, knowing of its qualities and teasing her about it, not naked but clothed in a revealing two-piece outfit. Meeting her usually meant the end of the dream, but they always got to talk before she faded back into reality. She was sweet; she seemed intelligent and, boy, was she big. Her breasts strained the floral print top that she wore. Her ass was plush and supple, pulling the bottom completely between cheeks supported by cellulite-dimpled thighs as wide as Kristen’s own waist that shook violently with every step. Her arms seemed to be largely spared from plumping up, but her chubby digits were apparent by the way Kristen’s hand squished in hers.

And her belly. Large, round… befitting a goddess, in Kristen’s opinion. That cushion was heavenly to sink into whenever she got a hug before getting waking up. Every dream seemed to end with her. Kristen never forgot about her and, heck, most of her fantasies now involved her ever since, but Kristen could never quite see her face somehow. It was almost obscured by the blinding light of the summer sun, everything above her neck evading her gaze.

Opening up to her dream this time, Kristen realized that the dream was quite different this time. She was still at the same beach and she was still naked but, instead of the burning summer sun, there was cloud cover. Instead of the numerous naked fatties that dotted the landscape, just looking to be bumped into, there was just one in the distance.

_Her._

Kristen made a desperate run towards Her, feeling an ominous sensation in her stomach. She didn’t look back, feeling a sense that there was no turning back anymore. Unlike the other times, the sand crunched under her feet. The waves actually ran under her and actually felt wet. There was a chilling realness to what she thought was a dream, which made her even more frightened.

As Kristen neared Her, she was finally able to start to make out more of what She was wearing. While Her curvature was the same as always, She was naked this time. Kristen couldn’t help but blush at Her body being borne in full view, now also feeling embarrassed that she’s imagining this girl, whose presence has occupied her mind for nearly two years now, completely naked. There’s a part of her that feels like this should be wrong, but her mind starts to change its tune, telling her how right this is.

A name suddenly appears in her head. Sarah. That’s Sarah, whom she is nearly a hundred meters from finally embracing. The ominous feeling fades away. Kristen can finally make out Sarah’s face after two years of dreams. Platinum blonde hair falls all the way to her shoulders; her brown eyes shimmer like stones against the backdrop of the sand and the sea; her plump lips seem to be in an almost permanent pucker, ready to be kissed over and over again. Her round face frames her features perfectly, chubby cheeks dimpling up towards her eyes as she flashes a bright grin at Kristen, waving for her and bouncing, sending her curves in what seems like a rather uncomfortable earthquake of flesh.

Kristen leaps into her arms, finally able to feel Sarah’s flesh for what it is. It feels more life-like than anything she’s felt in years. She wants to cry but nothing comes from her tear ducts. She can only find herself giggling in a youthful glee, something far unlike the woman of twenty-four that she is. When she squishes into Sarah’s much taller, much larger frame, it actually feels genuine. She’s practically crushed between the girl’s soft forearms and her lush, pillowy breasts and belly.

“Kristen,” The girl hears Sarah say, her husky voice echoing softly in her ears. It felt like the voice of angels to her, to hear her girlfriend- wait, girlfriend? Her girlfriend! She felt absolute euphoria well up in her chest.

“Sarah!” Kristen cried out to the world, hearing it echo down the shoreline, letting it ring until it goes to silence.

“Kristen!” The voice seems louder now. She was a bit confused but couldn’t handle all of her glee. She did what she had wanted to do to Sarah for so long but was finally able to do: Kiss her. Kiss her plump lips, take her in for who she is.

“Wake up!”

Uh, what? Was Sarah telling her to wake up… after all this? After being unable to embrace her for so long, Kristen had no intention of waking back up and losing all of this. However, everything around her, except Sarah’s fat, seemed to shake around her. The arms around her seemed to still clutch her tight, but everything else was spinning.

“Wake up, honey! We don’t want to waste our Spring Break away! It’s only the first day; you can sleep when it’s done!” Everything was fading around her. She was resigned to waking up, but she was confused by hearing the term Spring Break. Even as a college student, she never really participated in those festivities; she was too holed up learning code and forcing herself to get along with a degree chosen for her.

“Alright, I’m waking up!” Kristen replied, cranky in her loss of what was the best dream of her life, but she quickly perked up when she realized just who was trying to wake her up. It was Sarah. Her chubby hands had been wrapped around her wiry frame and shaking her to wake up. All she was wearing was a purse to carry money. She wanted to faint again, realizing that Sarah’s fat body was nude… and _she called her honey._

“Good! We have a special day planned. Gotta hit as many of these stalls as we can by the time the week’s done, and we’ve got our work cut out for us today.”

Kristen couldn’t help herself but stare. She turned away, blushing deeply. At that moment, she realized she was also nude, and she instinctively covered herself. “Sorry for staring…” She muttered, struggling to keep her eyes off of Sarah’s corpulent, goddess-like form.

“Honey,” Sarah started, putting her hands on her sinfully delicious thighs. “You’re my girlfriend. I know you’re still new to this, but I’d be more offended if you didn’t.”

Kristen stopped, struggling to find the words. Sarah, this woman she’d dreamed up in the nighttime to keep her company as she slept and during the day, the collective of what, to her, made an ideal woman… was her _girlfriend_. And the fact that she talked about Spring Break…

“Honey, I still have a hangover from last night,” Kristen asked, trying to go off what little details she was starting to gather from this new reality. “What year is it?”

“2014,” Sarah replied, grinning. “We’re freshmen in college. Now, come on. Get off the sand, lazybones, the shops are finally opening. We’ve got a lot of walking and a lot of eating to do.” She took hold of Kristen’s hand, pulling her off of the warming sand. Instead of the towel and the umbrella she remembered falling asleep with, there was just the soft sand, bereft of even the smallest seashells. Surprisingly, almost none of it stuck to her back, arms or butt. Still, in a state of surprised delirium, she thought to look around to take a look at her surroundings, but she found herself looking directly at her girlfriend’s ass.

And what an ass it was. It was just as she remembered, but to see it outside of a dream, to know that she could feel it up all she liked, to remember the times she had already… oh, it was delicious.

“Oh, honey, I know how much you love my booty.” Kristen was startled. They had stopped. Sarah was looking back teasingly, giving her butt a little shake. Kristen was able to gleefully watch it jiggle about for a few seconds before they started walking again. As she had been snapped out of her trance, she finally looked around to see exactly where they were.

The beach looked exactly like the one she had seen in her dreams, just more… populated. Everyone, she could see, save a few vendors, were naked. And all of them, except for her, was fat. Their bodies, all of varying sizes and shapes, were testaments to indulgence and gluttony, and few were seen without food. Sarah wasn’t even the biggest in the vicinity, but she was the best of them all in Kristen’s opinion.

_Because she was hers._

As they finally made it up to the first stall, which seemed to be the beach location of a local burger chain, Sarah seemed to take charge of their order. “Two double cheeseburgers with large sides of onion rings… oh, and two large sodas, please!”

Kristen was never a very large eater, but she could tell that Sarah was not going to take no for an answer. The greasy basket of food was set in one hand and the soda was pushed into the other, and they found a nearby table to sit down.

“I know how much you love good food, Kristen,” Sarah said with a smirk, chomping greedily into her burger and swallowing almost without chewing. “After this stall, today is about you. We go where you want to go. Don’t hold back; anywhere that looks good, we’re eating there. After all, it all goes to your ass anyways.”

Kristen paused for a bit. She was a stick; she had no ass. Sarah was sounding weird, but she was in a weird alternate-universe dream of sorts. Perhaps she could just kick back and go with it. She’d probably go back to reality eventually, as skinny as ever, and this so-called “Spring Break” would be over. So, she decided, she’d go all out with the food as Sarah seemed to want. “Yeah, I know. We’re going to be eating anything and everything that looks good.”

That she did. That double cheeseburger, slathered with a tangy dijonnaise, was one of the best things she’d ever tasted. It blew even a couple of gourmet meals she had had as a reward for an ambitious tech project out of the water. The onion rings, which Sarah encouraged her to pile into the sandwich, only added to the flavor and the crunch that the house-smoked bacon had provided already. It was gone even faster than she expected, and she didn’t feel full at all. Instead, she still felt ravenously hungry.

“Could we… get another one, honey?” Kristen asked eagerly. Sarah nodded with a smile, and they did. In all, three burgers; three orders of onion rings; and three large sodas were downed from that stall before they finally moved on.

As they started walking again, Kristen felt weird. Not painfully full, as one would expect from six patties of beef and what was probably a pound and a half of onion rings, but… surprisingly gravid. Looking down, she realized that she had honest-to-god pudge. Her center of gravity felt like it had shifted, and her ass felt like it actually wobbled behind her. Was she gaining weight? It looked like she was. And, what’s more… it felt right. Something that had felt missing for years, with Sarah around, was starting to be filled up.

“See anything you want to get, teddy bear?” Sarah asked. Memories filled up Kristen’s mind of a fat Sarah cuddling up to a chubby version of her in their shared dorm room, which now was more accurate to the current reality than how she remembered herself being, comparing her to a giant teddy bear and passing out in her embrace. The name stuck. It was adorable, and Kristen reveled in it.

“That ice cream place looks lovely!” Kristen replied, picking out a stall run by a chubby woman with a huge freezer inside. The sign atop the bar advertised forty flavors of ice cream, all hand made. While she questioned the validity of the claim, she was not going to pass up on good ice cream.

Sarah ran them both towards it, giving Kristen a show of her body quaking along. “Come on, then! Your fat ass can move faster than that!” While Kristen knew her body wasn’t that big, something about that comment sounded oddly right.

Ice cream sundaes piled six inches high. Her ass spread out from her frame even more. Love handles started to develop on her stomach, pooching out over her hips and making her look just ever wider. She started to develop honest-to-god breasts, little pouches of fat resting atop the soft curves of her developing belly. When she felt something atop her stomach for the first time, she honest-to-god moaned aloud.

Foot-long meat-lined pizza slices. Her belly started to crease in the middle whenever she sat, her bellybutton starting to recede into a small cavern. Her hips, however, took the brunt of the weight, splaying out even further. When standing, her ass was beginning to resemble a shelf. Rolls were slowly starting to form on her back. If she had been wearing a bra, and she was thanking whatever God that brought her here that she wasn’t, she would be in danger of snapping it and would certainly be feeling chafes at the moment.

Crepes stuffed to the brim with whipped cream, gigantic gobs of hazelnut gelato, and melted chocolate. Her breasts seemed to puff out here, catching up with the rest of her body almost instantaneously. From small tits, they exploded outwards into hefty, soft bags of fun that flowed down either end of what was growing to be a decent-sized tummy that was overshadowed by the rest of her. If she wasn’t so hefty already, her butt serving as a decent counterweight and her center of gravity had already shifted significantly, these would probably have easily sent her tumbling towards the ground. At the very least, they somehow made her feel even more normal.

Buckets of French fries with a huge container of aioli on the side. This seemed less to make her grow in any one specific area and more to just make her generally… grow. Kristen’s face thickened up, a double chin with hints of a third that made themselves known whenever she smiled and her cheeks seemed to swell with puppy fat. On top of that, her thickening lower legs and ankles, as well as her now hammy arms, made her look less like an overinflated sex goddess and more like a beautifully rotund woman that she noticed Sarah couldn’t get enough of.

Her girlfriend seemed to be aware of the changes, even if what she said didn’t necessarily line up with that. When Kristen saw herself as skinny, at the start of the day, Sarah seemed eager to get started. She was dragging her along to the stalls, making sure that the tiny girl kept eating, providing for her almost to the point that she didn’t need to move an inch. As Kristen started to plump up, errant hand movements would brush her butt in line or slide past her as they would a perverted person on the subway, desperately looking for any embrace they can with their crossroads cutie. When she crossed the line into a full-blown fatass, those movements evolved to full-on groping when nobody was looking. Sarah was getting more and more grabby as the day moved on, and Kristen felt more confident, more right, more… happy. As much as she was initially cautious of the changes, every waking moment, every subtle memory shift, every subtle alteration of history and existence that happened in front of her made her feel more at home.

With all of the food that was constantly going down Kristen’s gullet, it was still surprising that she wasn’t full. However, the greasy food gave her a nasty food coma that, because of their constant stand-hopping, never went away. The two of them went to as many stalls as they could, and Kristen was lost as much in the euphoria of constantly stuffing food down her gullet as she was in the feeling of overwhelming fatigue that overwhelmed her senses. She barely acknowledged how the wobble in her step only increased. How she could no longer see her feet as her belly pooched out in front of it. How her breasts inched forward and splayed out on either side of her stomach, swaying with each exaggerated step her gigantic thighs made her take. How her lower half exploded outward. How Sarah was now taking the back seat as Kristen guided them from stall to stall, taking in the view of her gigantic rear end. In short, the former computer programmer exploded out. While her computer programming skills remained in her mind and her old life never completely faded away, they both took a back seat. She was no longer a stick-thin computer programmer who lived for their days off. Instead, she was a freshman Linguistics major with an undying passion for food and the body to show for it, and Sarah was her equally-as-corpulent Chemistry major roommate and new squeeze.

While her girlfriend of three months was a very wide hourglass, she was mostly ass. Kristen’s body took on a wide-spreading pear shape, her lower half filling out considerably. Her stomach, while substantial, was dwarfed by her booty but also by her gigantic jiggling breasts. While not meeting the size of her ass, they made her look even more gravid. When Sarah hugged her from behind, Kristen could feel how their fat forms meshed into each other, how Sarah’s belly comfortably squished into the twin cannonballs that were her cheeks, how her arms sunk into the plush fat of her upper belly roll, and how her titanic breasts seemed to meld to the shape that her back rolls allowed them to. It was as much surprising as it was euphoric; Kristen could feel the love in the tightness of Sarah’s squeeze, and each roll felt crafted by her, built into a body that could both indulge in its carnal desires but also be so incredibly feminine.

When she noticed the weight change, relatively early on in the day, she realized that it felt more right this way. She felt surer of herself, more comfortable, less confined by her old stresses and anxieties. Kristen was now fat and proud of it. She alone took up about one whole bench at the picnic table with how wide she was when she sat down, something Sarah seemed to take with pride.

“You’re lookin’ a lot healthier there, babe. You looked so gaunt this morning, but our day seems to have put a bit of color back into your skin.” Sarah moved in close, her breasts about to move around one of their gigantic milkshakes, usually reserved for two people each, that they got at an ice cream shop near the end of their journey. Kristen felt oddly flattered. These were, by her own mind’s admissions, just normal loving teases between the two.

“I know how my body looks, but what about you? So plump and round, you look ready to play with. I’m sure your tits have swollen up three sizes after all this food!” Kristen teased, taking a long, drawn-out sip from her own. While Sarah had gone for a classic chocolate shake, Kristen had gone for a peanut butter shake.

Sarah giggled. “Speak for yourself, fatty,” She replied, coyly smiling and using one fat foot to tease at Kristen’s ticklish lower leg. “I’d take you right now if we weren’t in public.” Their coy play seemed not to be noticed by the general public as the two were locked in a duel of prideful weight teasing.

“Shut up and finish your milkshake. You’re wasting away!” Kristen retorted, grabbing Sarah’s milkshake and putting the straw up to her lips.

“I love it when you take charge like that.” Another memory. Sarah did like it when Kristen took charge, and Kristen certainly liked taking charge. Her normally low sex drive seemed almost perpetually on high when around her girlfriend, and it felt almost effortless to give a little tease here, a little squeeze there, and even the odd make out session behind the shacks.

Even as they started nearing the start of their beach crawl, where their clothes were locked into lockers and their car remained, ready to take them home, neither seemed to tire from their walks. Despite practically both being land whales by this point, neither seemed to be covered in more than a light sweat from being in the sun all day. And neither certainly never tired of eating; even to the end, both of them were shoveling food into their gullet.

But, most importantly… Sarah never actually seemed to grow any bigger, despite all of the food that was going into her belly. Only Kristen had seemed to balloon at all, and that had stopped somewhere in the early afternoon. When Sarah started passing off her leftovers later in the day, even after her growth had stopped, Kristen got a little suspicious. Her girlfriend had blamed being full, but Kristen could tell that she was getting off on the once lithe girl’s massive appetite. That look in her eye, the hunger that even quelled her ravenous gluttony at points, said it all.

When she opened the locker, Kristen noticed that her clothes didn’t say the sizes that she expected. Instead of some tag with several Xs that rode into the second row, she was given a major shock: her panties were a size medium. Her yoga pants, stretchy and tent-like as they were, were a medium that fit tightly but hugged her booty perfectly. Her bra was probably the most believable thing there: It said 49FF. Ignoring the tag on her shirt, she got fully clothed just before her girlfriend whisked her away into an empty corridor.

“Surprised?” Sarah asked out of the blue, pressing Kristen into the wall with her body.

“A-about what?” Kristen was blushing. “About how fun today was?”

“No! About the clothing sizes; about the food, about… everything!” Sarah replied gleefully, groping Kristen’s clothed ass. Kristen couldn’t help but moan at how good it felt to have her chubby hands all over her rotund rear end. “A lot different than the world you’re from, huh?”

“Yeah…” Kristen was struggling to hold back a moan. It felt like some of the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced, and she wanted more of it. A lot more, as much as she could get. “I… I got lost in the day we had. I forgot to think about where I was.”

“Not surprised.” Sarah’s grin reduced into a small smile. “You seemed quite willing to just… go along with it. I’ve been watching you for years; I could tell how unhappy you were, and how happy you are here.”

“Yeah, I was,” Kristen replied, slowly feeling the emotions build up inside of her. “I could finally relax, and these memories… they feel more in line with what I wanted to do in the first place. Everything about this feels more in line with what I wanted to do in the first place, before my parents… and my health…”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re here now,” Sarah replied. “You’re with me, and you get a second chance. Now, let’s go home and… you can take your body for a test drive.” She winked and gave a devilish grin, easing away from Kristen and moving

“Let’s go, then. Don’t keep me waiting!” Kristen responded in kind, bounding forward in a manner almost uncharacteristic for her size. Grabbing Sarah’s hand, Kristen pulled her forward until she was even with her as they walked out of the locker room for their car. She exaggerated the swinging of their arms in a sort of manic glee; she finally found happiness.


End file.
